Cactus Canyon
Cactus Canyon is a map in Gardens & Graveyards in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare. It was added in the Zomboss Down update on April 15th, 2014. The map is a canyon leading into a golf course. In this map, it starts off from the crash site of the zombies' aircraft, moving out of the canyon to a trailer park, then going up to a neighborhood, with a road leading down into a resort, and finally leading to the giant Cactus statue in the golf course. How to win *As a plant, defend each garden. At the last garden, do not let the zombies push the bomb into the golf course. *As a zombie, capture each garden. At the last garden, push the giant golf ball bomb into the 18th hole. Gardens *Crash Site *Trailer Park *Suburbs *Resort *Golf Course Strategies Crash Site 'As Plant Team:' *A very dangerous class on Crash Site is Foot Soldiers. They can use Rocket Jumps to reach vantage points to the garden. Using Hyper, Peashooters can jump up to a mount of rocks high above the garden. Cacti can go right behind the garden leading up to higher ground to snipe. Before the game even starts, the player can go behind the crash site and wait for zombies to spawn without them knowing that you are behind. However, be aware that the player will be fighting alone for the most part. 'As Zombie Team:' *It is effective to become a Foot Soldier as they can fly to the mounts of rocks or an Engineer as they can build teleporters and Zombot Turrets. Try to be aware of Peashooters as they may throw Chili Bean Bombs and Sombrero Bean Bombs to you, while Sunflowers using their abilities, Sunbeams and Solar Flare Beams. Also, Chompers can dig the underground using Burrow and Sprint Burrow and finally, Cacti can deploy Potato Mines and Potato Nugget Mines. Watch out for plants standing on high rocks. Trailer Park *'As Plant Team:' **Keep an eye out for Foot Soldiers using ZPGs from afar and All-Stars unleashing Imp Punts and Long Bombs. Try to eat the Foot Soldiers, Scientists, Engineers and All-Stars while they are attacking with the Chomper's Burrow. Stop the other zombies from advancing by putting up Potato Mines, Potato Nugget Mines, Tallnut Battlements and Iron Maidens if Cactus, destroy a group of zombies with the Chili Bean Bomb and Sombrero Bean Bomb if Peashooter and put up Heal Flowers and heal nearby teammates with the Heal Beam and Rainbow Heal Beam if Sunflower. *'As Zombie Team:' **Dr. Zomboss will tell you and your team to capture the garden in the trailer park, so be ready. Let the other players either as Foot Soldiers, Scientists, Engineers and All-Stars to back you up when you are in trouble. Use some Spawnable Zombies, only if necessary. Quickly vanquish the enemy players and their Potted Plants, then capture the trailer park. Watch out for the Peashooters. Do not forget about the Cactus' variants as well. Suburbs 'As Plant Team:' *Put up more Spawnable Plants to deal enemy players on the ground. Remember to go to somewhere safe to shoot at the Foot Soldiers on the roofs across the street. Using a drone to drop Corn Strike the teleporter is effective as you will not meet too much resistance. 'As Zombie Team:' *As for the Foot Soldiers, use the Rocket Jump or Rocket Leap to reach the higher parts of the battlefield, especially on rooftops. Use your ZPG and rain down on the garden with you primary weapon. As for the Scientists, warp behind the Potted Plants or the enemy team members and quickly shoot them down. As for the Engineers, build a teleporter and Zombot Turrets scattered throughout the area. As for the All-Stars, charge at the plants with the Sprint Tackle and Ultra Tackle, protect yourself and your allies with the Dummy Shield and Shield Decoy then destroy an area of plants with the Imp Punt and Long Bomb. Resort 'As Plant Team:' *Use the Potted Plants to any pots available anywhere in the area. Place Spikeweeds, Spiky Spikeweeds etc. Just keep defending the garden until time runs out or until the zombies capture it. Place potato mines on the top of the stairs. 'As Zombie Team:' *Summon some zombies such as the Flag Zombie to get a speed boost and stronger zombies such as the Coffin Zombie, Outhouse Zombie and Barrel Pirate. Golf Course 'As Team Plants:' *In the final part of the map, protect the 18th hole of the golf course and do not let the zombies destroy the golf course. Plants with splash damage, such as Peashooters, are good. Also use both Chili Bean Bombs. As a drone, use Corn Strike the zombies clustered together near the golf ball is recommended. 'As Team Zombies:' *Shoot down the Golf Ball Bomb from the roof of the Golf Club and push it towards the 18th hole. When the bomb reaches a checkpoint, the time will be extended, giving you and your team some more time to reach the 18th hole. Ending Plants The Golf Ball Bomb will explode, killing all plants and zombies in its radius, but not reaching the 18th hole. Zombies The Golf Ball Bomb falls down into the 18th hole and explodes in the process, causing the giant Cactus statue to fall down. Trivia *This is one of the only maps that has a railway system passing through it, the others being Jewel Junction, Zombopolis and Backyard Battleground. *There is an achievement which is obtained when the player, playing as a zombie, pushes the Golf-Bomb into the 18th hole, called Hole In One. *Players can see a Chomper-like dinosaur fossil somewhere in the crash site which probably belongs to the Archaeologist. **This may be what his stickerbook description is referring to. *Somewhere in the Resort area, if the player looks up to the sky, they will see a constellation that forms Crazy Dave's head. *The final section of Cactus Canyon is similar to Team Fortress 2's Payload mode. **After this map was released, Valve introduced Beta Maps, one of which was a Payload map, titled Cactus Canyon. *This is the second map to be named after a plant. The first is Wall-nut Hills. *The giant statue of a Cactus holds up a sign that says "Quiet!". *The word on the golf ball bomb reads "Zomballz." *This is one of the two maps that are related to golfing, the other is Crash Course. *In Crash Course , outside of the map there is the same golf hut as the one in the final area of this map *If a plant, drone, or zombie falls into the final hole, they will instantly get KO'd and respawn. *If a plant or zombie stands on the golf cart on the road and when the golf ball bomb crushes it, they will get crushed to death. *This map's name is a reference to the 1998 pinball machine of the same name, created by the former pinball company Bally. *This was the only Gardens and Graveyards map to be added in a DLC update for Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Category:Gardens & Graveyards maps